The present invention relates to an oil-based cosmetic preparation, and more particularly to an oil-based cosmetic preparation with feeling realized by the use of it and satisfactory shape retention properties, capable of providing an excellent make-up coverage with luster and moisturizing feel.
Conventionally, consideration has been given to selection of the ingredients such as an oily gelling agent, solid oil, semi-solid oil, liquid oil and the like, and alternation of the contents of those ingredients in the preparation of oil-based cosmetics in order to obtain various sensory satisfactions and make-up effects. In the solid type oil-based cosmetic products, such as lipstick and stick foundation, the feeling realized by the use of them, long-lasting make-up, luster of the coverage, and the like are controlled by blending solid oil components including ceresin wax, candelilla wax and the like, with the shape retention properties being taken into consideration. In the paste type oil-based cosmetic products such as liquid rouge, liquid eye-shadow and the like, the feeling realized by the use of them, long-lasting make-up results, luster of the coverage and the like are controlled by using a gelling agent including dextrin fatty acid esters, silicic acid anhydride and the like.
With respect to the lipstick, the combination of a polyethylene wax and a liquid oil component having in its structure one hydroxyl group is employed to effectively revive the color (for example, see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (JP Kokai) 2001-158718). However, the glycerin fatty acid esters and the like given as examples cannot sufficiently meet the requirements of the shape retention properties and the feeling realized by the use at the same time. When the shape retention properties are improved, the feeling realized by the use may be impaired; while the improvement of the feeling realized by the use may degrade the shape retention properties.
In the solid cosmetic products, there is known the technique that a dextrin fatty acid ester, a liquid oil component having a hydroxyl value of 20 or less, and a particular silica are blended into the cosmetic formulation for the purpose of improving the feeling realized by the use while ensuring a sheer transparent coverage (see, for example, JP Kokai No. Hei 11-255616). However, since the silica is contained as the essential ingredient, a sufficient degree of luster cannot always be obtained if desired, although non-sticky feeling to the skin and excellent preservation stability can be ensured.
Further, a dextrin fatty acid ester and heavy liquid isoparaffin are blended into the cosmetic formulation to obtain a high degree of luster (see, for example, JP Kokai No. Hei 9-235210 and No. 2000-229816). However, the obtained cosmetics cannot easily spread and may become sticky when applied to the skin due to the presence of the heavy liquid paraffin, although sufficient luster can be obtained.
Furthermore, polyol condensate esters, neopentyl alcohol esters or the like, each having the characteristics similar to those of the skin surface lipids of human are known as oil-based vehicles (see, for example, Japanese Patent Examined Publication (JP Kokoku) No. Sho 53-46890 and No. Sho 59-29055). Those oil-based vehicles are of a full-ester type without hydroxyl group, so that there are the problems that the oil-based vehicles cannot set efficiently by use of the gelling agent, and the poor hydrous tendency cannot offer sufficient moisturizing feel.